


飞车奔月

by liuzhu



Category: awm, 伪装学渣, 破云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzhu/pseuds/liuzhu
Summary: 严峫×江停 祁醉×于炀 贺朝×谢俞有私设，于炀是一只小赤狐





	飞车奔月

**Author's Note:**

> 严峫×江停 祁醉×于炀 贺朝×谢俞  
有私设，于炀是一只小赤狐

严峫×江停

“严峫！”江停一打开冰箱柜就不由得头疼，家里的牛奶没了，可是，昨天，自己还嘱咐严峫要记得去买牛奶，看样子，昨天严峫一定又径直往买套子的地方走去，忘了自己的奶，难怪觉得昨天晚上那种没用过呢，江停轻轻的咳嗽了一声，压下了微红的脸色，啧，想偏了想偏了

“严峫！”严峫听到江停喊他就急急忙忙的洗好澡，当江停喊第二遍的时候，就随意的系了条浴巾冲了出来，脑子里已经脑补出什么手被菜刀划伤啦什么重大事故

“我的牛奶呢？”江停麻利的将自己的奶黄包和严峫的肉包放在蒸笼里蒸起来，一转身，便看见严峫夹着雾水急急忙忙的冲了出来，严厉的诘问便脱口而出

严峫看见江停没事，便不由地松了口气，只是严峫一听到江停提自己的牛奶的时候，微微红了脸，尴尬的轻咳了一声

那当然了，在那种情形下，严峫怎么能想起来牛奶呢？当时的严峫可是在考虑一些大问题啊，比方说为什么套子又涨价了，再比方说，计算一下每天晚上要用几个，买一箱能用多久这种问题

为了表示自己对该问题的反思以及对党组织交给他的任务没有完成的后悔，严峫决定马上处理家中牛奶不足的问题，刚向江停表明了忠心，便被告知今天中秋，楼下小店休息三天

抱着自家媳妇撒娇求饶，在各种乱蹭下，小严峫开始有了反应，忍不住顶了顶江教授，贴在耳边轻声问道，“警花，我这里又牛奶，你要不要喝”

江停瞥了眼严峫，在严峫以为自己又要被骂之前，突然蹲下了身子，严峫喉咙一紧，将人儿打横抱起，吻了吻江停，抱回卧室“宝贝儿，咱们用下面也是一样的”

祁醉×于炀（小赤狐）

“队长……不行了…………嗯…队长，队长，慢一点”于炀小声求饶，却引起身上男人的更凶残的顶弄，凶狠的撞了十几下之后，吻了吻于炀发红的眼角，“都说了，除了在赛场上和训练室里可以喊队长，其他的时候都应该喊什么？嗯？”

可怜的小于炀此时已经被弄的意识不清了，见着后面的东西停住了，便下意识的磨了磨体内的器物，祁醉倒也是能忍的，不再动作，吻了吻于炀的鼻尖，“小哥哥，在这种时候，你应该喊我什么？嗯？”

“老公……老公………啊”祁醉得了自己想要的答案，便继续顶弄着于炀，“宝贝，我想玩你的耳朵和尾巴，”于炀难得拒绝了祁醉一次，祁醉倒也不多说，吻了吻于炀，继续动作着

十分钟之后

“老公……老公………不行了，我想射……”于炀缩在祁醉怀里，小声求饶，祁醉也丝毫不肯放松，并且撞的更加凶猛

于炀有点小委屈，之前每次只要自己喊老公，祁醉都会给自己的，怎么这次…………

于炀抬眸，两眼中带着淡淡的水汽，难受的要哭起来了，快感在身体里堆积，就要爆发了，于炀受不了，抬眸，便对上了祁醉含笑的眼睛，明白了，委屈的将自己的耳朵和尾巴变了出来，祁醉见自己目的达到，便也不再欺负于炀了，松了手，小于炀哭哭啼啼的在祁醉怀里射了出来

只是于炀没有想到，自己会陷的更深，祁醉握住他的毛茸茸的尾巴，慢慢的揉着，还恶意的对着毛茸茸的小耳朵吹气，小于炀哪里受过这种折磨，又颤颤巍巍的射了出来

到最后，整只小赤狐，都被弄得身体发软，前面却是一点也射不出来了

好在祁醉体贴于炀，把被弄哭的小于炀抱起，做了简单的清洗之后，将于炀带到阳台上，抱在怀里，小赤狐委屈的打着奶奶的哭嗝，祁醉好笑的拍拍他，让他舒服一点，吻了吻小于炀的鼻尖，“宝贝，中秋快乐”

贺朝×谢俞

贺朝又带了花，到医院接谢俞下班，其实吧，大家还是很羡慕谢医生有一个这么帅的男朋友 的，只不过………一捧玫瑰花里为什么放了朵向日葵！！！一捧花中什么红色的玫瑰，粉色的玫瑰，蓝色的玫瑰，还有黑色的玫瑰拼在一起，外加正中间一朵明黄的向日葵，谢俞倒是接的毫无压力，像是已经习惯了自己男友的审美，还抱了抱贺朝，顺带接了个吻

“乖，我查了房我们就可以回去了，”谢俞安抚性的吻了吻贺朝的嘴角，还没等贺朝说点什么，就领着一群实习生们查房去了

贺朝在他们身后嘟嚷着什么，好像是在抱怨为什么都过节了还不给他们家小朋友休息

谢俞，一推办公室的门就看见贺朝正坐在自己的位置上啃着月饼玩手机，凑上前，咬了一大口，嗯，是豆沙馅的

“哥，我去换个衣服我们就回家”贺朝眸光暗了暗，从后面环住谢俞的腰，舌尖轻轻的舔弄着谢俞的颈脖

“小朋友，就在这换好不好？”


End file.
